


a light in the dark

by kkuma



Series: miracles in my hands [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: After one of the worst days of his life, Tendou is ready to break down or explode, and that's exactly what he intended to do after tripping over a small, red parcel.





	a light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> What was meant to be a short, maybe 300 word drabble using the prompt “the postman accidentally delivered your package to my address” turned into a 5k story about a lonely man in a big city.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Thank you for even clicking on this in the first place, I really appreciate it <3 Please enjoy!

Having a terrible morning is one thing.

 

Waking up late then tripping over your art supplies and spraining your ankle, then spilling coffee over your sketchbook, then burning your omelette all before 10 am are all terrible indeed. But that all spilling into the rest of your day is a completely different thing, because a terrible morning can be rectified, can be spun around completely. _'A bad start doesn't have to mean a bad end'_ Tendou thinks, as he hops on one foot, trying to get his shoe on while biting into a croissant that may or may not be stale. Running out of his apartment, he wills himself to think positively: he may be hungry, his ankle may be sprained (running definitely wasn't helping that) and he may have only had 4 hours of sleep last night but that doesn't mean today can't still be a wonderful day!

 

But life has a wonderful way of proving you wrong when you need it the least, so of course, _of course_ everything continues to spiral downwards; plummeting so deep into the earth that Tendou feels tremors quaking through his skull. Not only does he miss his train by a hair's breadth; his tie gets caught in the doors when he finally clambers on to the next one. Not only does he get chewed out by his boss for his lateness; he has to stand there and listen as she gushes over one of his colleagues, the smug one with a silver hair and a mole that 90% of the office can't resist. Not only does he have to redo a report that he had given in two days ago; his favourite place to go for lunch is closed for renovations. Not only does he have to stay and do overtime, he has to do it with the knowledge that the colleague that was supposed to be doing it with him, has the night off to celebrate his engagement. By the time he leaves at 9pm, trudging towards the station with a throbbing ankle, all Tendou can think is  _hey, at least this day can't get any worse?_ which is particularly stupid of him, as one should never tempt fate. His train is delayed for 8 mins and when it pulls into the next station, it's cancelled one stop before his own, meaning Tendou has to walk the remainder of his journey home.

 

With a sprained ankle. In the rain. _Because of course it started raining._

 

He had planned to spend his evening eating takeout, painting into the early hours of the morning then falling asleep reading his favourite manga. But as he unlocks his front door, tears threatening to fall, all he can think of is showering, eating cheap ramen and going to sleep for 3 days. His only saving grace is that it's the weekend; the only good thing about his shitty day. He stumbles inside his apartment, feeling around in the dark for the light switch, when his foot catches on something and he trips. He lands on his face, knocking his teeth on the wooden floor. Lying there, Tendou almost fully breaks down, but anger rears its ugly head instead, burning up his entire body as he thinks over the abysmal day he has had. Getting up with newfound vigour, he finds and switches on the light, ready to smash whatever it is he tripped over.

 

A small package stares up at him, a rectangular box wrapped in red parchment and tied with brown string. Picking it up he turns it over to read the address written on the front:

 

_Ushijima Wakatoshi_

_21-kai 3-1 Marunouchi 9-chome_

_Tokyo_

_105-0022_

_Japan_

 

Furrowing his brows at the small package, Tendou wrenches his door open, stomping up the stairs of his apartment building. Reaching door 21, he bangs rapidly on the door, not caring how loud he is, not caring that it isn't this person's fault his package got delivered to the wrong address, not caring that it isn't this person's fault that he has had a terrible day.  Tendou is tired, hungry, and in pain. He's irritated, still dripping wet from the rain and a little lonely. Today has been the tipping point for him, a day that has brought to the surface all the emotions that he has tried to suppress with a wide smile and faux positivity. Nearing the end of his 20s, stuck working a job he doesn't like, far from his friends and family in Miyagi, not able to fully pursue art like he wants to: Tendou is at his wit's end. He is at a point in his life where he needs to release all the frustration that has accumulated over the almost 3 years he has been living alone, and this stranger is going to receive the full brunt of it, whether he deserves it or not.

 

_Or so he thought._

 

When the door opens, Tendou is met with tan skin and the smell of wood pine. A tall, muscular yet lean man stands before him, in the process of putting on a t-shirt. Tendou gets a glimpse of taut abs and a happy trail before they disappear behind navy blue. He snaps his eyes up and they meet olive brown ones, a chiselled face: features sharp and expression blank.

 

"Can I help you?"

 

With the sound of the man's voice: deep, husky and a little intrigued, all the fight dies in Tendou. All his anger goes; his fire extinguished. He simply stares back, stares at the impossibly attractive man standing before him, the man who is slowly raising his eyebrow as he takes in Tendou's pathetic appearance. Soaked through, a crumpled tie, wet hair sticking to his temple and wide red eyes, Tendou is a visual representation of his horrible day. Suddenly self-conscious as the man's eyes run over him, Tendou swallows trying to alleviate some of the dryness in his throat. He doesn't know what to say, he had just stormed up here in anger and now that it's gone, he feels like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

"Can I help you?" The man repeats, his tone slightly irritated this time, looking directly at Tendou, waiting for an explanation.

 

"I..uh."

 

He tries to clear his throat, his voice had come out ridiculously high, almost squeaky. Not trusting it, he simply raises his hand and pushes the package towards the stranger. The man glances down and his expression softens as he reaches for the package. Their fingers brush and Tendou almost squeaks. _God, it's been so long since someone has touched me_. The man looks back at Tendou and though his face remains impassive, a small smile tugs at his lips.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Um...sure..the postman got the wrong address." _Well fucking obviously Satori, god, just leave before you make an even bigger fool of yourself!_ He nods abruptly, ready to hightail it back to his apartment when the man runs his eyes over him again.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

The man's tone is curious and a touch concerned as he once again takes in Tendou's dishevelled appearance. Tendou's voice chooses to take it easy on him and comes out steady as he replies the stranger.

 

"It's just been a rough day, I guess."

 

"Extremely so." The man muses, humour evident in his voice. Tendou huffs internally at the man's cheek but considering that he had originally come here for a fight he can't be that mad.

 

"Would you like some coffee?" The man asks suddenly.

 

"Huh?"

 

Tendou's head snaps up as he gapes at the man. Did he hear correctly? Did this hot stranger really just invite him in for coffee?

 

"You look like you need it."

 

"Yes!" _Too excited, dial it down Satori_ "Yes..I..I really do."

 

The man nods and steps back, opening his door as wide as it can go so Tendou can pass by him and enter the apartment. But it's a tight fit, so as he slides by the man, his arm brushes his chest. Almost sighing at the contact, Tendou limps into the apartment as the man locks the door behind him. But as he turns around, he catches Tendou's arm and looks down at this feet.

 

"Are you injured?" He inquires, and it takes everything in Tendou not to jump on him. Tendou is tired, hungry, in pain and now slightly aroused. Being touch starved and having an attractive man touch you would do that to a person. Internally screaming, he sighs and faces the man.

 

"I tripped a couple times, it's slightly sprained."

 

The man drops to a knee and removes Tendou's shoe, peeling back a neon green sock to reveal a purplish bump on his ankle. He winces as the man gently twists his foot in different directions, gauging his reactions.

 

"It's begun to swell, you've put too much pressure on it during the day. If you don't bandage it and let it heal it will get much worse."

 

Tendou is stuck just staring at the man who is still studying his foot, delicate fingers tingling his skin, and it's not until he looks up that he decides that ogling the guy in silence isn't the smartest idea.

 

"Yeah, I'll do that."

 

Gently placing his foot down, the man stands and places his arm under Tendou's to help support him, fully flushing their bodies together.

 

"W-what are you doing!?"

 

The man looks at him blankly, he's so close Tendou would just need to lean forward for their lips to touch.

 

"I'm a licensed physician," He replies, "I apologise if I have overstepped any boundaries, but it would be wrong of me to leave you in this state."

 

Tendou is taken aback, his day has been horrendous, every possible thing that could go wrong went wrong but now a complete stranger is reaching out an olive branch, offering him one last chance to salvage the day. _A bad start doesn't have to mean a bad end._ Nodding slowly, Tendou lets the man anchor him, and they shuffle deeper into the apartment.

 

* * *

                                                                                        

The first thing Tendou notices as Ushijima leaves him on the sofa, is that the apartment is like a walk in garden. There are plants on almost every surface or hanging overhead, verdant and sweet-smelling. The room feels alive, like a forest at night and just as beautiful. A sense of calm washes over him as he sits on the maroon sofa, taking in the apartment around him. He rubs the towel Ushijima had given him roughly through his hair, taking a deep breath with towel to his face, it smells of wood pine, sandalwood and maybe honey? Tendou brushes his hand through his still damp hair and sighs, he's appreciative of the stranger's kindness but he is still hungry and tired.

 

Ushijima walks back into the room with a first aid kit in one hand and dry clothing in the other, he sits away from Tendou on the sofa and motions for him to raise his foot to his lap. Tendou does so slowly, trying not to react as Ushijima's fingers run softly over his bruised ankle. Ushijima opens the first aid kit and begins to work;  his ministrations  gentle, precise and effortless. Tendou watches him completely relaxed, the stress from the day easing out of his body. He watches the man before him, his face calm and eyes focused. Ushijima looks about Tendou's age, but speaks with a formality beyond his years; is kind enough to let Tendou into his home and tender enough to give him first aid. On a day like this: he's like miracle; a light that has come on as Tendou encroached upon his darkest hour. When he is done, Ushijima slowly places Tendou's foot back on the ground, putting the excess ointment and bandages back into the first aid kit.

 

"Thank you for all of this, I really appreciate it."

 

"You are very welcome…" The question in his voice clear, Tendou sits up straighter to answer the man.

 

"Tendou Satori."

 

"Ushijima Wakatoshi."

 

"I know."

 

When Ushijima raises his eyebrow, Tendou feels warmth flood to his face, embarrassment bubbling in his throat.

 

"I g-guessed from the package," Tendou stutters, " _Cow Island_ ..it's really cute~" _Cute!? Why are you flirting with him?_

 

Maybe it's because he's tired, hungry and completely attracted to the man sat opposite him. The combination of these things has made him deliriously stupid or courageous or perhaps both. Just before he makes to leap out of the nearest window, a deep chuckle resonates from Ushijima.

 

"I believe _Heaven's Child_ is much cuter."

 

Before Tendou has the chance to respond or more likely release one of his wide-eyed birdlike squawks at the mere thought that Ushijima found _him_ cute, a low growl rumbles from his stomach. He blushes at the sound and is about to apologise when Ushijima stands up, handing him the clothes that had been previously tucked under his arm.

 

"You should dry yourself off and change, I'll prepare dinner."

 

Tendou stares at his outstretched hand, at the clothes in them. This man can't be real, surely? At a loss for words, he slowly stands, shaking his head. There has to be a catch, people just aren't this nice without one.

 

"I couldn't just...why are you doing all of this?" He asks Ushijima, trying to read his face only to be met with the same impassive expression.

 

"Why are you being so nice to me? Letting me into your home, bandaging me up, offering me food, what's the catch?"

 

"There is no catch." He replies simply "I originally intended to serve you coffee as a thank you for delivering my package. But seeing your bruised ankle, I couldn't just let you leave it like that any longer. You are also soaked through, if you don't dry off soon, you will develop a cold, and if I am to take your stomach growl as any indication, it's safe to say that you haven't eaten in a few hours which is also detrimental to your well being. As a doctor, it would be unacceptable for me to leave you in your current state."

 

Having finished his explanation, (that also sounded like a chastising) he makes his way to his kitchen, not bothering to hear Tendou's rebuttal. Once in the kitchen area, which is only separated from the living room by a countertop, he begins pulling out vegetables, meat and rice. Tendou's heart swells in his chest, he feels light, like a newly bloomed flower. Before he can help himself, high-pitched laughter spills from his lips; his head swinging back as he cackles at the top of his lungs. It's too much, the whole day has been too much, and this man, Ushijima Wakatoshi, is the icing on top. Wiping away tears, Tendou heads towards the kitchen, grabbing the change of clothes left on the sofa.

 

"You're something else, Wakatoshi-kun! A  real miracle, a miracle boy!"

 

"I am a 27 year old man." He replies plainly, his face still stoic. Tendou cackles again, still feeling like air as he smiles, the most genuine one he's worn in years.

 

"Can I borrow your bathroom too, miracle boy?"

 

"No, but you may feel free to use it. It is located down the hall on your left."

 

Tendou skips down the hall (as best he can with his bandaged foot), feeling the best he has all day.

 

* * *

 

When Tendou sits down at the small table in the kitchen, his nose is hit with the most sensational of smells. Ushijima lays the table out, dishing out the simple curry dish for the two of them. When he sits down, they eat in considerable silence, considerable as Tendou can't stop the groans of pleasure that erupt from his throat after every spoonful. While he's not a bad cook himself, Ushijima's cooking seems restaurant worthy, so well balanced and filling that when he is done, Tendou can't help but sigh.

 

"If I ate food this good everyday, I'd never get ill again."

 

"If you ate on time and took better care of yourself, you'd achieve the same outcome."

 

"I do! Well, most of the time."

 

"The bags under your eyes tell a different story."

 

"Hah, you got me there~."

 

They fall into easy conversation, dominated by Tendou who regales his wild day to Ushijima, who listens intrigued albeit silent. Tendou's expressions are dramatic and dynamic, his hands flail and his eye dance as he goes on. When he is done, he sits back and drinks his coffee, melting at the warmth and rich taste. Ushijima had since cleared away their dishes and served the coffee with homemade biscuits.

 

"It sounds like you lead a very exciting life, though today sounds like an extreme case"

 

"Extreme doesn't do it justice, today was a nightmare. I'm so glad it's the weekend." Tendou sighs, taking another sip of his coffee before he turns to face his host.

 

"What about you, Wakatoshi-kun?"

 

He learns that Ushijima is an oncall physician who has sporadic shifts at the one of the city's central hospitals, when not at the hospital he also does house calls. He has an avid love for botany and agriculture and tries to play volleyball twice a week with other doctors from other hospitals. A man of few words and even fewer expressions, Ushijima is brusque but forthcoming, calm but has intensity woven into his every word. Tendou sits transfixed as he listens to him, the heat he felt from earlier touches becoming ever present in his mind, ghosting over his skin. It's completely ridiculous, to be so enamoured with a man he met mere hours ago. _I'm just lonely, I need to get out more, and get laid soon._

 

"You need to sleep to fully recuperate." Ushijima says, taking away his now empty coffee mug and placing it in the sink. Tendou doesn't have the strength the argue, he is sated, calm and warm enough that he could fall asleep at the table. He nods sleepily and gathers the clothes that Ushijima had dried for him, making his way out of the kitchen. Ushijima follows and they head towards his front door.

 

"Thanks for everything Wakatoshi-kun! You really saved me!" Tendou says, as they stand in his doorway.

 

"You are welcome, but I do hope that I don't see you such a state again."

 

"Oh~ ? But you wouldn't mind seeing me again, in a different state? At my best?"

 

A smile spreads across Ushijima's face, small but indistinguishable.

 

"No, I wouldn't mind seeing you again," He says with a flash of something in his eyes, "You are very entertaining, Satori."

 

At the sound of his name, electricity runs down Tendou's spine and his next words come out softer than he had intended, airy; barely even there.

 

"Goodnight, Wakatoshi."

 

"Goodnight, Satori."

 

* * *

 

Entering his apartment, Tendou's footfall is delicate. He goes directly to his room and falls face first onto his bed. He takes a deep breathe but only smells woodpine from the clothes on him, the scent that has now become synonymous with a certain brown eyed beauty. The smell is intoxicating, rich and sensual. Thinking back to the time spent with Ushijima, his voice, his face and his eccentricity, Tendou can't help the heat that works its way into the pit of his stomach and even further down in his body. He may be exhausted but he has just enough energy to do something that he'll take to the grave, something that cements that what he feels for the man upstairs isn't entirely pure.

 

* * *

                                                                                

In the weeks that pass by, Ushijima and Tendou spend more time together. Between Ushijima's busy schedule and Tendou's overtime, it's not much but it's a break from their hectic lives. They cook together, go running (only after Tendou's ankle heals), go to a bookstore amongst many other adventures. Ushijima shows Tendou how to plant a sapling and in return Tendou introduces him to his favourite manga. An unlikely duo, they meld together well. Where Tendou is ebullient, Ushijima is tranquil. Where Ushijima is intense, Tendou is mellow. They fit well into each other's lives, adding a layer of spontaneity through new shared experiences. Like the time they go to a pottery class together, resulting in Ushijima creating an unintentionally phallic vase that had Tendou doubling over in laughter. Or when he joins Ushijima for volleyball and finds that he has a knack for predicting blocks, much to the distaste of one of Ushijima's juniors with a terrible bowl cut.

 

Seasons blend into each other and they find themselves in the heat of summer, together for the first time in weeks and decide to go to a local festival. The night is warm, as they walk past stalls and around couples, families and friends. It's becoming increasingly difficult for Tendou to be around Ushijima, he has made an incredible friend and what's nothing more than for them to remain intertwined in each other's lives. But his attraction to him is undeniable, and he worries that the man will find out if he doesn't _rein it in._ Rein in the glances at Ushijima's face and body when he's not looking, rein in the sighs that leave his lips when he's supposed to be working, rein in the warmth that spreads through his body whenever they touch in the most minute of ways. It's a wonder that he's managed to last this long without doing anything stupid (if you discount the private 'sessions' he has), but he feels if he ever tried to act on his feelings, he'd ostracize the very person that had brought new light to his life. So he stamps it down, stamps down the yearning, stamps down the sighs and glances, trying his best to come across as having purely platonic feelings for his friend.

 

They stand near the entrance of the festival, having just finished watching fireworks. Ushijima has been eerily quiet most of the evening, even more so than usual. Tendou looks over to him taking in his stoic face, the same as usual but his eyes betray him: they look conflicted, almost mournful. _Fuck, he knows._

 

"What's up, Wakatoshi-kun? You doing okay?"

 

"I'm fine," He says, schooling his features; his eyes regaining their usual austerity. "Shall we return?"

 

"Yeah..sure."

 

When they reach their apartment building after an uncomfortably silent walk, they take the elevator to Ushijima's apartment. During the short ride, Tendou is sure that he feels eyes on him but when he looks up Ushijima's eyes are trained on the elevator door. Hoping to keep it brief, Tendou prepares to wish Ushijima a good night as they stand outside his front door.

 

"Would you like some coffee?" His tone steady but somewhat unsure.

 

Tendou hesitates, he'd love to but the air between them is off, something is off and if he stays too long around Ushijima, he might say something he'll regret. But Ushijima's eyes are sharp when they meet Tendou's and he finds that he can't say no to their eaglelike gravity.

 

"Sure."

 

As they enter the apartment, the air between them shifts once again, tense and heavy. Tendou makes his way to the kitchen and leans against the counter, absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. Ushijima's eyes are on him again but before he can say anything, he walks past the kitchen towards his bathroom.

 

"Please excuse me for a moment."

 

"Yeah, of course."

 

Hearing the bathroom door shut, Tendou heaves a deep sigh and slaps his cheeks lightly. _Get it together! Have a cup of coffee, crack a couple of dumb jokes and go home, you can do it._ His relationship with Ushijima is precious, he's a good friend who came into his life at one of his lowest points. Ushijima has brought laughter, better health and comfort into Tendou's life. He has made friends with Ushijima's friends, learnt more about the world around him and even learnt more about himself. Tendou wouldn't ruin it, he wouldn't let a dumb crush mess up the best friendship he has had in years.

 

When he hears the bathroom door open, he musters his best smile, ready and determined to end the evening with his usual exuberance and wit. But when Ushijima comes into sight, his smile falls as all hope of pushing down his attraction is crushed in one fell swoop. Ushijima stands shirtless, a pyjama top hanging on his shoulder, pyjama bottoms riding low on his hips, his eyes calm as he walks into the kitchen area.

 

"I apologize, but it's much hotter than I thought it would be. I feel a shirt would only bring discomfort."

 

Tendou tries his best, he really does, but his eyes roam Ushijima's chest with reckless abandon. Every dip, every curve, the trail of hair that starts at his belly button and leads down into his pyjama bottoms. His desire, his every fantasy runs through his mind, it's overwhelming almost stifling. He clenches and unclenches his fists, bits his lip as his throat dries up. Resolve snaps within him, his mental pep talk already forgotten. His eyes struggle, but eventually manage to reach Ushijima's, who stare back at him just as ardent.

 

"Satori...do you see something you like?"

 

Time itself stops completely, or maybe it speeds up, it's impossible to tell. But before either of them can fully register what's happening, they are on each other. Tendou's hands running over strong shoulders and toned muscles, Ushijima 's tongue pushing past teeth and canvassing the full expanse of Tendou's mouth. Their kisses and touches are greedy, insatiable, as they fight to swallow each other. As his hands run over Tendou's ribs, Ushijima breaks their frenzied kiss to latch his teeth on Tendou's throat, biting deep and sucking with great enthusiasm. Tendou throws his head back as a guttural moan rips from within him. Ushijima pushes his knee between Tendou's legs and grinds slowly, feeling his breath hitch in response. Not to be outdone, Tendou gropes at Ushijima's behind, pulling their hips together and speeding up their grinding; eliciting heavier groans from the both of them.

 

"W-wakatoshi..oh _God._ "

 

Still sucking at his throat Ushijima slides one hand down Tendou's back and grips his hip, slowing down their grinding. He pulls back from his throat and their eyes lock, foreheads pressing together.

 

"Satori, do I have your permissi-"

 

"Yes, _please_ yes."

 

They scramble to Ushijima's bedroom, slamming the door behind them as they fall to the sheets; getting lost in each other's bodies, lost in each other's heat, lost in the tension that had been building up between them since the moment they had stumbled into each other's lives.

 

* * *

 

After they come down from their high, Tendou lays his head on Ushijima's bare chest who in turn runs his hand through his hair. Both still breathing heavily, duvet covering the lower parts of their bodies, they bask in the afterglow of their passion.

 

"Wakatoshi?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"The day we met..I was going to explode at you."

 

When he doesn't respond, Tendou takes it as sign to continue.

 

"That day was awful, I was so tired, so angry, so fed up with everything going on in my life and I was going to take it all out on you, for no reason. But then you open your door and it just..dies, all of it. Then you invite me in, care for me, feed me and completely turn my day around."

 

Exhaling deeply, he looks up at Ushijima, whose face is patient and eyes soft.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

A slow, gentle kiss is pressed to his lips and the hand that had been laid behind Ushijima's head, pulls at Tendou's waist, bringing their bodies closer together.

 

"You have nothing to apologise for, Satori." He says as he pulls back from the kiss. "While your original intentions may have been malign, you choose not to act on them."

 

"That's because you were hot."

 

A deep chuckle passes through the air.

 

"That may be so, but you still did not do anything wrong apart from ignore the condition of your ankle."

 

"You still won't let that go, huh?"

 

"Running with a sprained ankle was incredibly dumb, Satori"

 

"Yes, yes Ushijima-sensei." He teases as he rests his head on Ushijima's chest once again.

 

"And if we are both being honest, my original intentions weren't the purest either."

 

Raising his head again, Tendou looks at him questioningly.

 

"What were they?"

 

Turning his own head to the window, Ushijima opens his mouth, closes it and then opens it again.

 

"Let's just say, I had hoped for us to do _this_ much earlier than we did."

 

Eyebrows raised, Tendou lets out a snort and then a full on cackle, as he rubs his forehead against Ushijima's chest.

 

"Wakatoshi-kun~ you fox, you! Trying to bed me before our first date, what a wolf!"

 

"Your nipples were very visible through your wet shirt."

 

Tendou's cackles fill the room, mingling with Ushijima's low chuckles. When their laughter eventually dies down, the duvet is pulled just a bit higher on their bodies as their movements slow and they succumb to the lull of sleep.

 

* * *

 

As he sits by the window, nursing a cup of hot chocolate, Satori watches snowflakes float down Tokyo's night sky. The TV drones on in the background but he sits watching each flake drift down to the earth, covering the city below in a white blanket. Below, the city looks asleep, cars lumber by on occasion and people pop up at other times, neither staying long, hurrying to get out of the cold. He sighs, warm and content, snuggling deeper into the oversized jumper he's wearing, thinking back on the past year of his life, the change that came after one terrible day and a pair of olive brown eyes. Before he can reminisce too long, a jingle of keys comes from the front door and he hops up in time to see Wakatoshi walk through the door. His boyfriend looks up at him and though his exhaustion is clear as day, his eyes are as tender as ever.  

 

"Rough day, miracle boy?"

 

"Extremely so."

 

Satori skips up to him, helping him ease off his coat and gloves and warms him up with his hands. He leads him deeper into the apartment, wrapping his arms around him to further warm up his cold body.

 

"Let's get you warm and fed, Toshi! I'll turn your entire day around!"

 

"Is that so?" Wakatoshi replies, his voice warm and loving.

 

"Of course! Dontcha know, Toshi~" Satori smiles with a twinkle in his eyes, " _A bad start doesn't have to mean a bad end!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't quote me on the address format that I used, I spent 15 minutes trying to understand how it's done in Japan but then just ended up fluffing it. For those who might not understand the name part: Ushijima's name is made up of the kanji 牛 meaning Cow and 島 meaning Island, while Tendou's is made up of 天 meaning Heaven and 童 meaning Child. Honestly I fell for Ushijima the moment I realized the meaning behind his name, I mean how can you hate someone with such a cute name! Oh, and I'm not sure how it is done in other countries but where I live there is a special buzzer that let's postmen enter and deliver packages, which kinda sucks for taller buildings, I guess. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this, I am really grateful and if you have the time please leave me a comment about how you felt about this story <3


End file.
